Día V
by moniklaa
Summary: Slash. Dos amigos y un poco de porno.


**Titulo:** 14 de Febrero

**Pareja**: Clark Kent/Oliver Queen, menciones de Clois.

**Clasificación:** Nc-17.

**Género:** Slash

**Resumen:** Todo empieza con un Plan anti - San Valentín.

**N/A:** Se desarrolla durante la Temporada Diez, "el día del amor" seguro cayo entre el episodio 12 al 14, no lo recuerdo y sinceramente no importa… Lois y Clark nunca retomaron su relación y Chloe no regreso (por lo menos para entonces).

Dudo que cualquier persona lea esto pero como sea aquí esta (he fantaseado con esta idea por días)… Me aburro, no tengo internet y extraño Smallville.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Clark Kent resoplo profundamente mientras esperaba a que el ascensor llegara a su destino… no estaba nervioso, bueno no tan nervioso; mordió su labio mirando el six pack de cervezas en su mano derecha, y es que las palabras de Oliver no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza y… maldita sea que quiso decir su amigo con eso de:

"Te convertirás en todo un hombre para esa noche, Boyscout"

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Un rito de paso acaso?

El viaje hasta el ático nunca le había parecido tan largo, pero… no debía estar nervioso se dijo, sería un noche simple, dos amigos solos tratando de llevar lo mejor posible un día tan patético y deprimente como San Valentín, uf, una vez creyó que podría estar con Lois para este pedacito de pastel rosa pero ahora sabia que ese tren había dejado la estación hace tiempo y por mas que le doliera era lo mejor para ambos.

Inserto el código y las puertas se abrieron, el lugar estaba en su mayoría oscuro y como suponía sin ningún bebé regordete sido parte de la decoración.

-"¡Oliver!"

Entro en busca de su amigo quien bajo con unas cajas de películas de las escaleras de caracol con una sonrisa divertida.

-"Clark llegas temprano"

-"Ya me conoces"

Miro a su alrededor en el lugar, la foto de Chloe no estaba donde solía ser… regreso la mirada a su amigo meditando si sería correcto hacer una observación sobre ello.

-"Boyscout hasta la muerte ¿eh?"

Oliver estaba diciendo mientras recogía una bolsa con comida china y se la ofrecía al moreno.

-"Gracias y ¿cómo estuvo tu día?"

Oliver lamio su labio y negó dirigiéndose a la pantalla de la televisión.

-"No hay noticia de ella para variar"

Clark asintió.

-"No está su foto eso… eso es nuevo"

El rubio se dio la vuelta y meneo la cabeza.

-"Me he decidido a seguir adelante, ya he mandando mucho al carajo por su partida como para seguir echado lamiéndome las heridas"

-"Bueno para ser justos Chloe no te obligo a revelar al mundo tu afición por el tiro con arco"

Se reprendió pero era natural para el defender a Chloe, aun era su amiga a pesar de también haber sido abandonado por ella.

-"Umm, Como sea… ¿cómo esta Lois?"

Clark abrió los ojos y sonrió pero no llego a sus ojos.

-"Ya sabes, siendo Lois… ella…"

Mordió su labio esquivando la mirada del multimillonario.

-"Ella está saliendo con este tipo que conoció en áfrica, creo que dejo todo allá para seguirla… curioso, por lo que sé es la segunda vez que pasa algo así a alguna de mis ex novias"

Resoplo largamente encogiendo los hombros soltando un peso inexistente de encima, Oliver asintió con un gesto de compresión, él entendía demasiado bien lo que se sentía estar en el club de los corazones rotos.

-"¿Que películas vamos a ver?"

Clark pregunto deseando cambiar de tema, ya había tenido suficiente con conocer al tipo y darle el visto bueno frente a Lois, su amigo le lanzo los estuches de dvd's.

-"Deleita tu pupila"

Miro perplejo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban… no podía ser cierto, miro a Oliver y vio un toque de diversión sádica en sus ojos… definitivamente no había manera en el mundo de que el viera películas para adulto con Oliver Queen.

-"Debes estar bromeando"

Oliver sonrió encantadoramente.

-"Ya es hora de que tenga un poco de diversión ordinaria como hombre Clark, además uh, no es como si nunca hubieras visto algo del genero verdad"

Clark miro los estuche y su rostro se puso mucho mas rojo, bueno… una vez él y Pete le había robado al hermano mayor de este ultimo una película pero en realidad nunca llegaron a verla, se habían conformado con ver la cubierta del estuche.

-"Yo, bueno… no creo…"

Las palabras no se formaban como él hubiera querido y ante eso supo enseguida que había perdido la batalla.

Queen uno, Kent cero.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Esto era definitivamente incomodo miro a Oliver de reojo, este tenía la mirada clavada en la pantalla y obviamente en la escena en ella… ¡carajo! El rubio estaba tan concentrado que había olvidado por completo su comida, está bien no era que Clark lo juzgara por ello, él mismo había perdido el apetito ante la absurda película frente a él.

Miro de vuelta la pantalla, en un análisis crítico la película era una porquería, un guion mediocre, los personajes demasiado forzados; era obvio que lo único que querían era meter al chico y a la chica en la cama lo más pronto posible. Umm, frunció el ceño, incluso la escena sexual era demasiado exagerada, intento acomodarse en el sofá maldiciendo por la erección presionado sus pantalones vaquero, la trama era una mierda era verdad pero, la pelirroja tenía unas increíbles tetas, y el tipo tenía un trasero muy bonito… y, mierda, porque no podía dejar de ver ese culo, las flexiones eran hipnotízate, esto debía estar muy mal.

-"Debo ir al baño"

Salto del sofá respirando con dificultad y no espero una contestación para partir, Oliver frunció el ceño; estaba muy consciente que esto era incomodo era obvio que había tenido una idea equivocada de esto… tomo el control y detuvo la película dirigiéndose rumbo al baño.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Por suerte para el baño de Oliver había superado hace años su etapa de incendiario; mojo su rostro con agua fría y se observo en el espejo mientras las gotas bajaban por su barbilla.

Bueno podría ser normal, un hombre podía admirar y reconocer que otro hombre era atractivo… y era muy natural mirar las flexiones del un trasero durante el porno.

-"¿Que coños me pasa?"

Oliver detuvo su mano antes de tocar a la puerta, nunca en su vida había escuchado hablar así a Clark… mordió sus labios respirando profundamente… definitivamente había sido una pésima idea..

-"Uh, vamos sal ya Clark… -resoplo- eh eliminado el cine tres x de la cartelera… solo películas PG-13 desde ahora de acuerdo"

Tomo un par de veces pero no hubo contestación,

-"Oh vamos"

Golpeo la puerta con más fuerza y determinación, no estaba considerando tirar la puerta de "su" baño…

-"¡Clark!"

La puerta se abrió solo una rendija de 20 centímetros.

-"Planeas salir para esta noche…"

-"Estoy algo ocupado ahora"

Balbuceo aterrado desde el otro lado, entre la leve abertura de la puerta se veía su mano deteniéndola.

-"Ese es el mayor eufemismo del día, lo sabes no"

-"No es lo que estas pensando"

Gruño Clark, ahora se sentía sucio mentalmente… por sus deseos homosexuales por supuesto no por el porno en general, nunca se considero un mojigato aunque ciertamente lo era.

-"Esta bien, tengo una película que Dinah me recomendó, no la he visto ni nada… ya sabes, muchos corazones involucrados, yo um, en lo personal creo que el amor está muy sobrevalorado y sé que hasta hace poco estaba algo obsesionado con el verdadero amor y arriesgar todo por este, pero, bueno mi mente ha entrado en razón y no creo que necesita idealizar algo que a ciencia cierta nunca he sentido"

Lamio sus labios respirando hondo, las ideas en su cabeza había sido un poco mas rápida que su lengua..

-"La cosa es que amo a Chloe pero la amo mas por su partida y la pérdida que por amarla."

Negó, era demasiado difícil describir el sentimiento.

-"Podrías salir y desahogar mi corazón frente a frente, esto de hablar con la puerta está poniendo mis nervios de punta"

Clark tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba meditando y enumerando sus pensamientos previos sobre su sexualidad, mmm, siempre sintió algo extraño cuando Lex lo miraba.

-"Hey sigues ahí"

-"Oliver ahora no"

Maldita sea, Lex… la mano deteniendo la puerta ya no estaba, el rubio considero sus opciones… bien no sería la primera vez que vería a un tío con la mano en su polla, y en el internado había visto cosas mucho peores, los chicos ahí experimentaban entre ellos.

Se armo de valor y entro al baño para ver a Clark recargado en el lavado con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar balbuceando algo entre diente.

-"Hey"

Clark abrió los ojos y toco su cabeza tratando de mitigar el dolor de cabeza que estaba empezando a fastidiarlo.

-"Enserio Oliver, estoy bastante cansado de tu rollo con Chloe… no eres el único tipo al que mandaron al diablo en la ciudad"

Oliver abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-"¡Ouch!"

El moreno lo miro fijamente y negó.

-"Lo siento pero si tratas de venderme tu romance con Chloe como la mayor historia de amor jamás contada voy a enloquecer"

Para ser sinceros ya estaba enloqueciendo, Lex, Jason… siempre había creído que el coach tenía un brillo segador, sobre todo cuando lo motivaba a seguir jugando; un par de veces su corazón se agito ante la sonrisa de motivación del hombre mayor y ex de su ex.

-"¿Qué diablos te pasa?"

Pregunto el rubio molesto, una parte de él estaba preguntándose si debía mirar el lugar en caso de kriptonita roja.

-"Lo siento, pero tengo que volver a la granja"

Paso junto a lado del rubio, Oliver frunció el ceño y lo detuvo bruscamente arcionando al moreno contra la puerta.,

-"¡Clark!"

Clark volvió la mirada a Oliver, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca y ahora con las revelaciones sobre su orientación sexual el moreno se encontraba seriamente tentado… miro los ojos color chocolate que hasta ahora admiraba verdaderamente, eran unos hermosos ojos, bueno Oliver era todo un hombre hermosos, muy buen físico, tenía la piel bronceada del sueño, y era tan jodidamente sexy,

-"¿Eh Clark?"

La mirada verde bajo a los labios del rubio mirándolos con deseo, volvió a subir a los ojos y vio el reconocimiento en ellos… Oliver sabía lo que estaba pensando, su cerebro ordeno escapar pero sus pies no respondieron. Los ojos son la ventana del alma y en los ojos de rubio vio como esa chisca de lujuria se encendía y,,, solo se arrojo al fuego, besando esos labios.

Era un maldito error lo sabía, pero esa boca esta tan caliente y húmeda, además de que la lengua de Oliver estaba en plena acción ahora.

-"¡Grmm!"

Gimió en el beso y se alejo, había besado a Oliver Queen, su mejor amigo… abrió los ojos como platos y salió de la habitación arrojando a su al multimillonario lejos… ¡Oh dios Mío!

Oliver reacciono segundos después, había caído sobre su trasero… oh, ese había sido el beso más caliente de su vida.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Corrió en busca de Clark rezando para que el ex granjero no hubiera usando sus súper-propulsores pies he huido así México, cuando llego lo observo de espaldas esperando el ascensor… tuvo suerte de que la mente enredada del moreno detuviera su salto a súper velocidad.

-"Vale detente ahí"

No había pensando lo que haría cuando llegara a Clark pero nunca en un millón de universos imagino lo que hizo a continuación, lo beso desesperadamente oprimiendo sus cuerpos contra la pared más cercana, devorando la boca de su mejor amigo, esa dulce y exquisita boca…. Oh Clark era el mejor besador en su largo historia,

-"Oliver ¿qué?"

-"Cierra la maldita boca Clark"

Volvió al beso, Clark olvido por completo todas sus dudas, posos sus manos en la cadenas del rubio sujetándolo cerca de su cuerpo ya podía sentir un bulto en su contra… se movieron unos pasos ala vez en busca del sofá, las manos de Oliver frenéticas quitando la chaqueta de Clark dejándola en el piso a su paso.

-"Oh dios"

Murmuro entre los labios de Clark, arrojándose y a Clark al sofá sobre el control remoto, el cual apretó el botón de play del video inundando el lugar con sonidos de gemidos y ruegos pornográficos.

-"Mierda, yo no…"

Clark negó contra el sofá, unos labios estaban besando y lamiendo su cuello ahora, dios era tan bueno.

-"Oliver yo no creo… oh, si… eres muy bueno con esos"

Cerró los ojos aferrando sus manos a los hombros de su amigo… cuando menos lo sabia estaba sin camisa y en proceso de perder sus pantalones vaquero y no podía importarle menos detuvo a Oliver y le brindo ayuda con su propia ropa lo más rápido que pudo, el sonido de la película lo estaba poniendo tan caliente.

-"Ah, creo que tengo condones por ahí"

Oliver se levanto del sofá y corrió semidesnudo, Clark lo miraba lamiendo su labio recostado cómodamente en el sofá, una tienda de campaña en sus bóxer, paso su mano por su pene atreves de la tela deleitándose con la sensación.

Al carajo con Lois, su nuevo pretendiente y con Chloe… no iba a pensar en ellos ahora, miro a la película, la chicas se había levantado y ahora tenía la cabeza entre las piernas del tipo, valla garganta profunda.

-"¡Dios!"

Gruño tocando su miembro sin cesar… Oliver regreso con un par de condones y un loción que ayudaría como lubricante, no era un del todo ignorante en el sexo gay. Subió a los muslos de Clark entre sonriendo seductoramente, sus miradas de cruzaron y ambos lamieron sus labios con ansias… las manos de Clark recorrieron el vientre y el pecho dorado de rubio,

-"Realmente quieres esto Clark"

Sonó necesitado y ronco, estaba muy excitado, Clark asintió regalándole una sonrisa de cien megavatios… las manos grandes del moreno llegaron al trasero de arquero esmeralda y ahí sostuvo los dobleces del bóxer de seda verde oscuro bajándolo lentamente.

-"¡Oh Dios!"

La polla salto al ser liberada goteando precomen, necesitaba una probada de eso, acerco a Oliver a su pecho y chupo la cabeza en forma de hongo con avidez, mientras el rubio apretaba sus dedos entre los mechones negros de su cabeza..

-"Si, Clark si"

Cerró los ojos mordiendo sus labios.

Un minuto después esos labios regordetes dejaron atrás la verga… el multimillonario miro con adoración como la lengua rosada lamia el sabor de sus labios.

No iba a tardar mucho en llegar, se movió arrojando su bóxer al suelo y ayudando a Clark con él suyo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la polla del moreno contuvo el aliento, Clark era grande y, mierda… tenia la polla más bonita en el mundo, estaba seguro que fácilmente su miembro le haría una carrera de fama mundial en las películas para adultos…. Mmm, miro nuevamente la película la chica lo estaba montando jadeando como loca., demasiado sobreactuada.

-"¿Oliver?"

La voz nerviosa de Clark lo regreso a la realidad, le dio un gesto sexy y tomo la loción aplicando generosamente en sus dedos.

-"Tómalo con calma Clark"

Murmuro mientras dos de sus dedos se oprimían en su abertura, y lo violaban… el moreno abrió los ojos y la boca en una "O" silenciosa.

-"Carajo Scout, me estas chupando los dedos…"

Los metió un poco más y agrego otro, moviéndolo en tijera para abrir a Clark como debía.

-"Oli-iver"

El moreno jadeo sorprendido por la sensación extraña.

-"Mierda, tranquilo"

Las piernas se abrieron mas para ayudar a Oliver quien seguía violando con sus dedos el culo de su mejor amigo, su propia polla goteando como llave pidiendo atención.

-"Ya no aguanto, eres tan jodidamente sexy"

Quito sus dedos deleitándose con el gemido de decepción ante la pérdida de Clark, abrió el condón y con un poco de ayuda lo coloco en polla…

-"Oliver, ¿Yo?"

Hablo Clark mientras Oliver se acomodaba bien.

-"Rápido Clark, me estoy corriendo… agrr"

Gruño colocado en la entrada del culo de Clark.

-"Yo… yo nunca antes había hecho esto"

Había una nota inocente que cautivo al arquero, Oliver busco los labios del Clark en un beso tierno y húmedo.

-"Ahh, Jesús… yo, yo tampoco"

Miro en busca de una confirmación para seguir en los ojos aguamarina… y el moreno asintió… nunca dejaron de mirarse los ojos verdes y marrones mientras lo penetraba, fue duro y áspero, para Clark un poco doloroso.

-"Ohh, Ollie"

Mordió sus labios, Oliver gimió fuerte, su amigo estaba tan apretado a pesar de haber sido preparado… podía correrse en cualquier momento.

-"Vamos Clark, dime como se siente"

Su voz sonaba tan ardiente, Clark exhalo.

-"Diferente, eres tan grande"

Hablo entre diente oprimiendo su cabeza contra el sofá debajo.

-"Dios, haz algo"

Oliver sonrió y empezó a salir y luego entrar nuevamente, era la mejor sensación… y pronto tenía un ritmo.

"¡_JODEME!"_

La chica grito en el video, olor a almizcle y sudor inundaba la nariz de Oliver…metió de nuevo con fuerza golpeando el punto dulce de Clark y asiendo a esta jadea tan fuerte…

-"Oliver ¡oh sí!"

Las fuertes manos del kriptoniano se fijaron en el trasero de Oliver ayudándolo con los golpes cada vez más duro, y frenetico…

-"Mierda, mierda Clark… ah, Clark…"

Seguía golpeando sin parar, su piel estaba cubierta por una capa de sudor ya… golpe y golpe la próstata kriptoniana, haciendo a moreno maldecir y gemir.

-"¡Oh dios!"

Grito Clark cerrando los ojos y retorciéndose debajo de su amigo llegando con fuerza, su semen manchando su vientre y el pecho de Oliver…

-"Oh, sí dios sí si"

Murmuro el arquero al sentir los musculo alrededor de su polla contrayéndose… no podía mas, levanto su cabeza y grito llenando el condón con su semilla.

Cuando todo término cayó encima de Clark y ante el cansancio y la comedida del lugar se quedo dormido, Clark también lo hizo después de unos minutos.

Sus cuerpos estaban cansados y saciados después del mejor orgasmo de sus vidas.


End file.
